


Dream A Little Dream Of Me

by shipthedame



Series: The Bird-Footed Woman [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, green dress lilith visits zelda's sex dreams, just absolute smut, let's face it this deserves a tag of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipthedame/pseuds/shipthedame
Summary: "She has Batibat to thank for it, really, for that first glimpse of a pretty thing weeping on the kitchen floor of her own subconscious. Even in dreams the witch’s mascara dissolves when she cries, tracks delicious black tears across her cheeks.And Lilith, abandoning her mission for a moment, Lilith with the raven’s lust for pretty shining broken things, could not look away."Shortly after Dreams in a Witch House, Lilith finds herself drawn into Zelda's dreams once again. (A oneshot that may become something more).





	Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vinegarwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarwitch/gifts).



> Bright Solstice! Blessed Yule! And happy Christmas to Daisy specifically :* This is my first work on AO3 if you can believe it -- so please be kind ;)

The first time she slips into the witch’s dreams, Lilith hardly knows what to expect.

And yet, and yet. She has Batibat to thank for it, really, for that first glimpse of a pretty thing weeping on the kitchen floor of her own subconscious. Even in dreams the witch’s mascara dissolves when she cries, tracks delicious black tears across her cheeks. 

And Lilith, abandoning her mission for a moment, Lilith with the raven’s lust for pretty shining broken things, could not look away.

So now the demoness dips quietly into the hazy midwaking space of the witch’s mind, sees her curled peacefully in bed and then --

Zelda Spellman opens her eyes into the dreamscape.

It’s a moment before she’s fully present, blinking sleepily through the haze. Her long hair is caught up in two combs at her temples and Lilith takes a moment to devour it with her eyes, run her hands through it, ruin it. 

When the witch finally notices her her lips part slightly, losing some of their affected rigidity. Lilith tilts her head and smiles, holds her seablue gaze. She waits.

“I know you,” Zelda murmurs finally, approaching Lilith curiously. “You’re… some mortal of Sabrina’s, aren’t you?”

Lilith smirks. “Mary Wardwell. Her… teacher.”

“Ah. Yes.” 

She pauses then, taking in the scene. The bedroom is done up in plush jewel tones, accented here and there with copper candle holders -- this is not Lilith’s doing but her own, shimmering into existence at her unspoken desire. “Though I doubt you were dressed like that when we met,” she adds sardonically. 

Her commanding facade has come down all of a sudden and her face shines softly in the candlelight as she reaches out, brushing the back of her hand over Lilith’s green dress. There’s humour in her smile, a kind of endearingly wry self-awareness. 

When she slipped into the witch’s dreams Lilith hardly knew what to expect, and now as Zelda Spellman leans closer and closer she finds herself catching her breath -- such a human feeling. Such a human warmth, pooling in her stomach. Such a pretty, pretty thing before her, waiting to be devoured.

Lilith grins, and closes the gap. 

The kiss is full of teeth at first and fierce, ecstatic, on whose account she does not know. Zelda is smiling still and her hands are tangling themselves in Lilith’s hair, too tightly, pulling her close -- Lilith’s hands on her hips, her back, her ass, hungry and roving. Their tongues slip in and out of each other’s mouths and Lilith bites Zelda’s bottom lip a bit too hard, relishing the small whimper of surprise or pain or need.

“I want you,” Lilith gasps, breaking away.

Zelda laughs and clutches tighter. “I know.”

“I want to destroy you.”

Rapidly she catches hold of the dream and rearranges the room, pulling the enormous bed into the backs of Zelda’s knees so that she falls into it, squealing, and arches her back into the duvet. With her hair spread out over the bloodred cover, lips slick and wanting, she forms a perfect picture of smutty, cruel desire.

“You’re mine now,” Lilith whispers, spreading her legs and crawling up over the witch’s writhing body. “My pretty little captive. Tell me, how should I torture you?” Gently she nips at her throat, inhaling the smokey scent of her hair. “Should I tease you and tease you, and leave you wanting?”

Before she can answer Lilith sits back up, abruptly, and slips a finger between her swollen lips. Zelda moans, presses her tongue against it, eyelids fluttering. Her eyelashes so dark against her flushed skin. For some time, she doesn’t know how long, Lilith loses herself in the beauty.

And then she returns, adds another finger, and presses down.

“How much of me can you take, my pretty thing?” she asks lovingly, gazing down as Zelda’s eyes fly open in surprise. “Oh, do be good for me. I need to know.”

As she pushes her fingers deeper into her throat, pressing against the tongue, she can see Zelda trying and failing to hold her gaze as her eyes roll back in her head. A small whimper escapes her but Lilith does not relent and barely notices that she’s grinding against Zelda’s hips as she does so. 

Then, all at once, she slides her fingers out again and a string of drool stretches between them. For a moment Zelda stays like that, tongue hanging out, panting and moaning, and Lilith marvels at the charm of it all, but all too quickly she returns to her senses and half-rises, grabbing Lilith’s hips.

“Judas Priest,” she pants, resting her cheek against Lilith’s. “Oh, Satan, just fuck me.”

Lilith gasps, then chuckles. “Why Zelda! How profane. Are you sure you mean--”

She’s cut off as Zelda kisses her again, insistently, tongue sliding around and under hers. 

“You promised to destroy me, Mary Wardwell,” she murmurs when they finally part. “I don’t have all night, you know.”

In response Lilith arches an eyebrow, tilts her head. Her hand snakes down Zelda’s waist lazily, hitches the prim black dress up over the curve of her ass. “I’ll be the judge of that, thank you,” she says shortly as she pulls it higher. “Arms up, pretty thing.”

Obediently, if coyly, Zelda reaches upward and lets Lilith disrobe her. It’s almost meditative the way they move together then, a hand spread on a chest, a mouth brushing against a cheek. The witch is lying back again, the demoness pressing a sweet kiss to her collarbone. 

Then, tongue swiping playfully at one pert nipple, Lilith reaches down and settles two fingers on either side of her thrumming clit.

And squeezes.

Zelda gasps and arches her back, humming in surprise at the sensation. Without releasing the pressure on her clit Lilith moves her hand downward, reaching for her core, massaging her fingers in circles around it. The slick sounds of Zelda’s wetness are all the music she’s ever wanted to hear, and she revels in the feeling a few seconds more until she switches tactics, gently flicking her thumb over her clit and slipping three long fingers inside her.

The witch moans then, a low guttural sound that shakes Lilith to her core. She pumps her fingers rapidly, selfishly, relishing the witch’s twisting twining body, the pull and give and tightening of her. Almost without thinking she presses her tongue against the closest creamy breast and bites down, hard, sucking on the sensitive skin as Zelda’s moans rise higher and higher in desperation. 

“Do you want me to stop?” she asks, because she is cruel, and because she’s losing more and more control over the grinding of her cunt against the witch’s thigh. 

Zelda _growls_ , half-raising her head to deliver a searing glare. “I want you to put your mouth to better use,” she replies huskily, and thrusts a tight nipple into Lilith’s open mouth. 

Suppressing a moan of pure contentment Lilith takes it, willingly, fingers still pumping at an almost spiteful speed. With quick lilting flicks of her tongue she rolls the bud between her teeth before sucking hard, drawing a desperate gasp from her victim. 

As Zelda’s muscles tighten unbearably around her fingers Lilith slithers higher up her body to head-height, buries her face again in the crook of that decadent neck. “My sweet thing,” she whispers, lips barely brushing against her ear. “Come for me.”

And, with one last heaving shudder, she does. 

Shivering with power and pleasure Lilith keeps moving until Zelda’s orgasmic scream subsides to a sigh. Then she slips her fingers out, admiring the glistening juice spilling out after them. 

“Well,” Zelda pants, settling wide-eyed back into the duvet. Her eyes are shining, face flush and blown. “Well. That certainly was a change of pace.”

“Mmm.” Lazily Lilith brings her drenched fingers to Zelda’s mouth and watches her suck them clean with a sigh. “I hardly knew what to expect.”

With a smoldering kiss she rises, taking one last coveting look at the sinful thing before her. And then, just as quietly as she arrived, she slips out of the dream, leaving Zelda Spellman panting and spent in her wake.

The first time she slips into the witch’s dreams Lilith does so selfishly, curiously, a corvid spirit pecking at some bauble she found by accident. But as she opens her eyes to her own darkened bedroom, cunt throbbing and aching, she’s hit with a sudden, blooming realization.

“Well.” 

Almost of its own volition her hand travels down her body, settles between her thighs with fingers outstretched. 

“Damn it all to hell.”

And, spreading her legs to the night, Madam Satan begins to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 And come say hi to me on tumblr @shipthedame -- unlike Lilith, I don't bite.


End file.
